Hatsukoi
by xmishaxsorrowx
Summary: Sinopsis: Aya Klimb, quien tiene sentimientos por Levi, intenta tomar valentía para poder convertir su amor platónico en un amor voluble. ¿Pero qué tan difícil sera expresarse con alguien con la actitud de Levi? Quien no se ve que la tomaría enserio (LeviXOC). Una historia con ambiente escolar.
1. Chapter 1

**Me anime a hacer este fanfic, ademas de que Levi se me hace un personaje tan *¬*...**

**Nunca imagine que haría un fanfic, pero lo base mas en un sueño que tuve esta mañana, pues lo que les escribiré sera basado en lo que paso en mi sueño OwO;~**

**Por eso lo pongo en un ambiente escolar a todos los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin, por que así estaba mi sueño, claro añadiendo cosas que tengan un poco de sentido, por que ya saben, a veces lo sueños se salen de contexto y luego vuelven a su linea. xD**

**Espero les guste~**

* * *

**Platónico.**

La puerta principal de un colegio, todos los estudiantes entrando; unos minutos antes de que la campana sonara.

Entre los alumnos, se podía apreciar una chica de cabello rojizo y corto, algo desaliñado, sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo, sujetando el maletín escolar, parecía esperar a alguien. La chica echa un vistazo a su celular viendo la hora y sonríe, ella cruza la línea que separa el colegio del portón y mira hacia su derecha, ella sonríe con más ganas y levanta su mano, agitándola, saludando a alguien.

A lo lejos se aprecia a un chico de cabello corto lizo con un rapado en la nuca, con una mirada de pocos amigos, aun lado de él, se encontraba otro chico de cabello castaño de cabello alborotado y corresponde el saludo de la chica.

- ¡Buenos días, Aya! Tú también saluda Levi – El chico de cabello alborotado levanta la mano de Levi y lo hace saludar.

- Eren, deja, puedo sentir la suciedad de tus manos – se zafa inmediatamente y saca un pañuelo, limpiándose inmediatamente.

- No seas tan exagerado… - Dice con un tono herido

- Buenos días, Levi, Eren…Hace un día genial- los saluda Aya con mucha confianza.

- Igualmente, Aya – responde con seriedad Levi y sigue caminando. Aya sonríe al ver que Levi con su actitud de siempre, Eres solo suspira con fastidio y en el trayecto de su edificio correspondiente Eres se quejaba de que quería seguir durmiendo, mientras Levi ignoraba sus quejas.

- Bueno, nosotros nos separamos aquí, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, Aya – dice Eren alegremente, Aya asiente.

- Oh, ¡Levi! Lo había olvidado – llama Aya a Levi y este voltea, Aya se acerca a él y saca algo de su maletín – Toma – extiende su mano, entregándole a Levi un desinfectante de manos – Con esto estarás más que bien, en cuanto lo vi pensé que tal vez necesitarías uno – sonríe avergonzada.

- Gracias, Aya – sonríe un poco Levi al ver el desinfectante, todos sabían que Levi solo sonreía al ver ese tipo de cosas de limpieza, lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón – Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Aya ve a Eren y Levi alejarse y subir al siguiente piso del edificio, suspira y va a su salón.

Una vez en el salón, el profesor les daba la bienvenida nuevamente, después de sus vacaciones de invierno, alrededor de donde se encontraba sentada Aya, estaban Mikasa, Annie y Sasha.

Sasha se acerca eufóricamente a Aya, apoyándose en su banco, provocando que Aya se sobre exalte un poco.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te decidiste en decirle a Levi? – Le lanza una mirada picara, mientras tenía una paleta en su boca.

Suelta una risa – No, no, ya te había explicado…- Baja un poco la mirada avergonzada. – Además, no creo poder con ese enano compulsivo – suspira con tristeza.

- Eso de convertir tu amor en algo platónico nada más es…extraño – Comenta Mikasa, con su mano en su mentón intentando pensar otra descripción para ello.

- No, solo es tonto y cobarde. – Menciona Annie mientras bostezaba - ¿Por qué simplemente no vas, le dices y si hay problemas te lo cojes? Hasta ese enano debe saber lo bueno. – no hay vergüenza en la mención de Annie, las demás se quedan sin habla y anonadadas, Aya se limita a suspirar con vergüenza.

- Tus consejos son tan extremos… - Un aura de depresión rodea a Aya – No creo poder hacer algo así…

- Una vez más, no es que no puedas, tienes miedo… - Al terminar su frase, Annie se recuesta en su banco para dormir.

- Ah, qué envidia… - Comenta Sasha, mientras todas observaban a Annie.

- Pero, dejando de lado el comentario tan repulsivo de Annie, creo que deberías hacer caso en intentarlo, digo, llevas conociendo un tiempo a Levi y creo que eres de esos casos especiales que se ha acostumbrado a su excentricidad…- Dice Mikasa, cruzada de brazos.

- Ah, no soy la única asi, tu pareces la esposa de Eren – dice apuntándola con el dedo de manera burlona, insinuando la relación entre Eren y Mikasa

Mikasa sonroja y se cubre con su bufanda roja – E-eso es porque Eres en una persona muy descuidada, necesita ciertos detalles para que no haga algo tonto…

Sasha y Aya rien ante la reacción de Mikasa.

-En serio, debes de dejar que el tonto a veces se de sus topes, eres su novia, él debe tener más detalles en ti – comenta Sasha juzgándolo

- Eres es así…Yo sé cuándo se esfuerza por mí – responde Mikasa con tranquilidad y una sonrisa

Sasha y Mikasa seguían debatiendo, mientras Annie seguía durmiendo, Aya las miraba y reía, pero tenía muy en cuenta sus comentarios.

* * *

**Continuaraaa *0*~~!**

**Perdón si voy algo lento con las cosas, intento expresarme de lo mejor, por eso voy tan lento TTwTT, ademas todavía falta un poquito mas para que llegue el romance de verdad~ Y lamento mis faltas de ortografía y confusiones en palabras, a veces escribo tan rápido que ni se lo que escribí bien.**

**Ya se daran cuenta que a algunos personajes les agregare un cierto toque que siento que iria genial con sus personalidades, como con Annie, ser directa con ese tipo de cosas embarazosas por que realmente no le importa xD~**

**Bueno, gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Algo que siempre he querido probar es el pan de melón desde que mire Shakugan no Shana, ¿y ustedes?**

**Hice mas largo este capitulo, por que el primero lo hice muy corto a mi parecer, intentare usar al menos 3 paginas en Word para hacerlos larguitos y abarcar un poquito mas en cada capitulo.**

**-w-; Disfrútenlo y disculpen cualquier falla de ortografía~**

* * *

** Pan de Melón**

Aya mira hacia el pasillo y ve pasar a Eren, Armin y Levi, Levi iba con unos documentos en mano con la vista enfrente y Armin iba soportando las quejas del alborotado de Eren. Pero su mirada posaba más a Levi, ella sonríe al verlo.

"Hace ya casi 2 años lo conocí, antes de entrar a este colegio. Fue durante el examen de admisión para este colegio, de hecho. En realidad, no fue amor a primera vista, simplemente, esos días comenzamos a tratarnos más, en esos cursos…Cuando me percate que me gustaba, que fue meses después de al fin entrar, decidí inmediatamente convertirlo en un amor platónico, como cuando una se enamora de artistas o idols…Porque así, podría seguir manteniendo esta amistad que tengo sin pensar en este tipo de cosas, pero cada día es más difícil. Además, es imposible que él se fije en mi de esa manera, parezco más su hermana menor cuando estoy con él."

Aya se recuesta en su banco, mientras estos pensamientos la invadían.

Llego la hora de receso, Sasha sacaba su almuerzo y su dinero para poder comprar más comida después de terminar su almuerzo.

- Ah, ¿vas a comer tanto? – Dice Aya impresionada viendo la cantidad de comida que tiene en su almuerzo.

- ¡Ajám! Adoro la comida, si pudiera casarme con la comida, sería tan feliz~ - Mientras dice esto, ella comienza a comer

- Bueno, iré a almorzar con Eren, ¿tú también vienes, no? ¿Aya? – Pregunta Mikasa, pues Eren y Levi están en el mismo salón.

- Sí, tengo que comprar mi almuerzo y bebida – asiente mientras saca su monedero – Los alcanzare, iré a las máquinas de arriba, las de abajo me robaron mi dinero – mientras dice esto, posa su puño con resentimiento

- Je, je, está bien, te esperamos donde siempre – Mikasa se levanta de su banco y se retira

Sasha junta su banco con el de Annie, Annie seguida plácidamente dormida, nunca come en los almuerzos solo aprovecha para dormir más. No le molesta que Sasha coma a un lado de ella, pues Sasha es silenciosa cuando come, no habla, solo come.

Aya sale y va hacia los pasillos de arriba, llega a la máquina de expendedora, aun lado de la maquina esta la azotea, se asoma por curiosidad y esta vez, estaba abierta, lo que le sorprende, porque casi siempre está cerrada. Va hacia la azotea olvidando su objetivo de conseguir su bebida y almuerzo. En cuanto sale, el viento sopla fuertemente, así que sujeta un poco su falda y camina más adelante para ver el panorama.

- Ah…Nunca me había subido por acá – Mira hacia abajo y observa a todos los estudiantes algo impresionada – que alto…daría tanto miedo caer desde aquí…

- ¿No le tienes miedo a las alturas? – se escuchó la voz de alguien, Aya se asustó y volteo cuidadosamente aun sujetando su falda para que no volara.

Justo aun lado de la puerta estaba un tipo alto y rubio, bien peinado. Aya reconoció que él es el presidente del comité estudiantil y también de último año, Irving Smith. Recordó que la última vez que acompaño a Levi a la dirección escolar para tramitar el permiso de pertenecer al comité, lo había visto.

- Ah, con razón estaba abierta la salida a la azotea… - comenta Aya apenada, Irving ríe por la vergüenza de Aya.

- Tu eres de primero, Klimb Aya, ¿no? – extiende su mano para saludar a Aya, ella corresponde el saludo.

- Asi es…¿Los del comité tienen muy buena memoria, no? – Pregunta sorpresiva

- Algo asi – afirma mientras sonríe – Bueno, Aya, te pediré que te marches, no porque no puedas estar aquí, cambiaran las mayas por unas más seguras, a menos que quieras caerte. – comenta con sarcasmo agradable.

- ¡A-ah! N-no…- responde asustada, Irving nuevamente se burla de las reacciones de Aya.

- Una vez que pongan la nueva maya, podrás venir aquí todo lo que quieras –

- Ah, gracias…Permiso – sonríe y corre hacia la puerta, Irving la ve marcharse y con un estirón comienza con su trabajo.

Aya se detiene, nuevamente en la máquina expendedora con un aire de alivio.

- "Parece como si fuera un ratón y ese Irving un gato, juagaba con mis expresiones…Pero es intimidamente tener a alguien del comité, son como gánster a mi parecer…"- Repentinamente el timbre que da fin al almuerzo termina, entonces Aya entra en pánico.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Nooo! ¡El almuerzo! – Grita y sale corriendo – ¡Deje esperando a Levi, Eren y Mikasa!

Llego tan rápido como pudo a su salón y miro afuera en el pasillo a Eren y Mikasa, llega bofeando e intenta hablar

- ¿Y L-levi? – Pregunta entrecortadamente – L-lamento no haber ido, se me atravesó una situación inesperada… - recupero un poco el aire

- Levi fue a buscarte, pensamos que los encontraríamos aquí… - Dijo Eren sorprendido de ver a Aya sin Levi

- Aun debe seguir buscándote conociéndolo – Menciono Mikasa

- Aaah~ … - Suelta un gran suspiro y toma los hombros de Mikasa - ¡ Dile al profesor que estoy en la enfermería, que no me siento bien! – Terminando su petición sale corriendo en busca de Levi.

- E-está bien…- Respondiendo Mikasa, aun sabiendo que ya no la escucharía – Estos dos son muy tontos – sonríe Mikasa

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Eren, sin tener la menos idea a lo que Mikasa se refiere

- Nada, nada – responde mientras sonríe.

Aya busca a Levi por todo el edificio, decidí ir al patio y logra divisar desde la ventana de las escaleras Levi, justamente en compañía de Irving.

- ¡Ah! – Corre más rápido, casi saltando escalones, causando que perdiera el equilibrio un poco, pero sigue hasta llegar con Levi e Irving.

- ¡Levi! – Grita forzosamente por todo el bofeo – L-lo siento…- se encorva apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas con una respiración entrecortada.

- Con que allí estabas, de hecho Irving me estaba diciendo que te había visto en la azotea – con los dedos le pega en la frente a Aya, haciendo que esta cobrara postura y se cubriera la frente inmediatamente.

- ¡Ah!¡Lo siento! – dice mientras tenia cubierta su frente

- Eso es por los problemas que causaste – mirando con molestia a Aya, vuelve a incorporar su mirada a Irving – Gracias por tu ayuda, lamente los problemas que te haya causado Aya.

- ¡Ja,ja! No hay de que, no ha causado ningún problema, tuve el placer de conocerla al menos – sonriendo, Levi entre alza la ceja por el comentario, pero lo deja pasar.

- Con permiso, vamos Aya… -

- Si…nos vemos, Irving, gracias por todo – Con una mano en la frente y con la otra agita la mano para despedirse

- Nos vemos, por cierto, Levi, pasaremos más tiempo juntos, al parecer te han aceptado en el Comité Estudiantil - Agrega Irving, Levi voltea y da una leve reverencia

- Estaré a tu cuidado entonces, nos vemos pronto – apresura el paso y Aya se fuerza a apresurarlo también.

- Vaya, felicidades Levi, podras estar en el comité escolar…Creo que si es de tu tipo todo eso –

- ¿De mi tipo? – cuestiona Levi

- Ya sabes, estrictos, responsables… - Iba a seguir con la lista hasta que Levi hace su peculiar sonido de molestia

- Tsch… - Mira hacia otra parte

- Ah, pensé que iba a ser un halago – se rasca la cabeza, mientras ríe nerviosamente.

- Vaya halago, gracias – Levi sigue caminando y se detiene en una máquina expendedora y compra dos panes de melón – Toma – le da uno a Aya.

- Oh, gracias, pero yo tengo dinero – Mete su mano en su bolsillo para pagárselo a Levi

- Si te atreves a pagármelo, te golpeare – amenaza Levi mientras comía su pan

- A-ah… ¿Sabes? Solo tenías que decir que quieres ser amable… - sale una gotita de sudor en su frente

- Tsch…Solo come – Desvía la mirada Levi, su actitud siempre es seria, pero aun así, él se preocupa por sus compañeros y amigos, eso lo sabían todas las personas cercanas a él. Nunca lo menciona, solo lo hace.

Aya sonríe y le da una mordida a su pan de melón – Esta delicioso, gracias Levi…- le sonríe a Levi

- No hables con comida en la boca y límpiate las migajas – Le pasa un pañuelo

Aya toma el pañuelo y se limpia – Oh, mañana te lo traeré limpio – menciona apuntando el pañuelo.

- Puedes conservarlo, un regalo, es por el desinfectante – Apunta en su bolsillo donde lo tiene.

Aya observa a Levi mientras come, Levi mantenía su mirada enfrente mientras comía, así que no se percataba de que ella lo observaba, mira el pañuelo y sonríe, mientras lo guarda.

- Gracias, Levi – Susurra

- De nada – contesta el con normalidad

Aya se sobresalta y toma el brazo de Levi, comenzando a caminar rápido, mientras que el pelinegro se sorprende por la reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Tratando de hablar con su calma habitual

- ¡Nos estamos saltando una hora, tú tienes una perfecta asistencia, puede afectarte con el consejo estudiantil!- menciona nerviosa, Levi la mira sorprendida y se detiene en seco.

- Tonta, no te preocupes por eso, no hemos comido, no me preocupo tanto por mí, puedo poner atención en clases y puedo poner de excusa que estaba con Irving, pero tú, si no comes, eres un desastre para poner atención – le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

- Yo también puedo poner atención sin comer…- Lo mira con molestia por subestimarla

- Calla y come bien – el sigue comiendo tranquilamente el pan.

Aya mira su pan y lo aprieta un poco – "Son este tipo de cosas…Las que no me dejan mantenerte como amor platónico…¿podrás aceptarme, si te lo digo?"- Comienza a comer su pan y trata de terminarlo lo más rápido para que puedan volver a clases.

-¿Lista? – Pregunta Levi, mientras tira la envoltura del pan.

- Si… - Asiente

* * *

**-0- Uuuh~ Continuara!**

**Como ven, Levi trata mas a Aya como una niñita! Ahahaha, pobresilla, ya sera tomara enserio...¿algún día?**

**Pero bueno, no es nada persona, Levi es un buen lider D: se preocupa por todos!**

**Por cierto, escogí el apellido de Aya, Klimb por que ese es el apellido de uno de mis artistas de Art Nouveaou, Gustav Klimb~**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima! ^o^**


End file.
